


Well, Hello~

by virusq



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Cerberus News, Drabble, Gen, Heist, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/pseuds/virusq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Mass Effect Drabble Challenge: "Rolan Quarn heist (<a href="http://www.cerberusdailynews.com/?tag=rolan-quarn">link</a>)."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, Hello~

Social engineering was easy: all you needed was a strong personality and a nice jacket.

A green one stared it. He knew better when he caught his secretary checking him out over coffee: Borlin never looked so _good_.

A black one sprung him. No one spared a glance toward the forgettable turian rookie while there was an escaped convict on site.

A red one provided transport. It was amazing how many keys got tossed at you when you looked like hotel staff.

The pink one… He caressed the cold four-meter monument. It oozed opulence and perfection.

He purred, “Well, hello~”


End file.
